


Truth Spell

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: While out for Steve's birthday, the gang does a round of shots (or several) of something called Truth Spell.Spoiler: It works.Not magic, though, just a copious amount of vodka and Tony's undeclared pining for Steve - a lethal combination for his dignity.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 25
Kudos: 279
Collections: Steve's Birthday Party (PotsCast), Team Fluff, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Truth Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marie for the beta, per usual, and to Ferret for affirming my thirst for baseball fic. 
> 
> TSB Fill:  
> betheflame - 3017  
> square R4: Truth Spell 
> 
> STG Fill:  
> team fluff: free square + oh my god they were roommates

* * *

“For _my_ birthday, _you’re_ doing shots,” Steve looked at his roommate with skepticism.

Tony nodded. “Well, for your birthday we’re all doing shots, but you’re being a bit of a stick in the mud about it.”

“I don’t like shots, Tony,” Steve said. “You know this. Plus if we get sloppy in public and Vic hears about it, I have to talk to management on Monday and I don’t want to do that. It’s the All-Star break, I’d like to spend it not in meetings but with the team.”

“I know all of that, which is why we have this completely private room here at good old Asana,” Tony said, “but I like me when I do shots and I want you to have a great birthday.”

“Tony, what’s going on?”

_What’s going on is that I cannot stand to be around you for one more fucking second without getting my mouth on your dick, but if I get myself lousy with alcohol, I’ll probably blow a rando in the bathroom and that’ll keep me from molesting you._

“Nothing, Stevarino,” Tony smiled brightly. “Just want you to have an epic 25th birthday party.”

Steve shook his head. “I’ve got you, and the whole gang. What else do I possibly need to make it epic?”

_And this is why I love you so much I’m in pain, you fucking wonderful sap._

“Alright, just bring ‘em back to the table, I guess,” Steve sighed and Tony brightened.

“Buckaroo said he’d get them on his way to the table,” Tony replied.

“And here I am now,” Bucky said as he slid a tray of shots onto the table. He took a seat in the booth next to his girlfriend and gave Pepper a quick kiss on the cheek as he handed her back some money.

“This was my round,” Pep said. “Happy birthday, Steve, let’s do some Truth Spells.”

They all took their shot in hand and threw it back, but Tony noticed that Pepper’s eyes never left his face. The shot wasn’t an accident and he was absolutely fucked.

* * *

“Tony, you are dangerously close to passing tipsy and being full on drunk and it’s only 11,” Pepper hissed.

“You ever think that’s the point, Pep,” Tony replied, careful to keep the slur out of his voice.

“Just tell him,” Carol leaned over to say to Tony through gritted teeth.

“Tell him what,” Tony snapped. “That he’s perfect? That I love him? That I find myself strangely attracted to six foot four men shaped like a concave stringbean? That I want him to grow his hair long like Bucky’s because I have a thing for beards with man buns and I jerk off most nights to the idea of beard burn on my ass? I can’t tell him any of that.”

“You just did.”

Tony heard Bucky’s voice from across the table and he turned slowly to see Steve staring right at him.

“You’re loud when you do shots, Tony,” Steve said evenly.

“Well, if you’ll all excuse me, I’ll just go die now,” Tony said as he scrambled over Carol and Pepper to get out of the booth and away from his friends as quickly as possible. He was out of the bar and nearly down the block before he heard Steve call his name.

“What,” Tony turned around and snapped. “I know. I’dll move out tomorrow morning. I’m sure I can sleep on Rhodey’s couch for a bit. Just give me tonight, okay? I’m too drunk to move out right now.”

“Are you too drunk to know what you’re saying?” Steve asked as he closed the gap between them.

“Steven, how long have you known me?”

“Six years, four months, and sixteen days,” Steve replied.

“And have I - wait, you know it that exactly?”

“Anthony, are you too drunk to know what you’re saying?” Steve asked again and took a step closer to Tony.

“No,” Tony said. “And that’s why I’m sorry -”

He was cut off as Steve surged towards him and captured his mouth with a kiss. When he pulled back, Steve rested his head on Tony’s forehead and let out a groan. “For my past six birthdays, you have been what I wish for when I blow out my candles. I’ve gotten to be an expert at coming silently because I jerk off to so many fantasies of you and our walls are thin. Every man I’ve met since I met you is measured to your standard and found wanting.”

“You wanna blow something other than candles this year?”

“More than life itself,” Steve said solemnly.

Tony kissed him again and Steve backed them against the brick storefront behind them. As Steve nibbled a line down Tony’s neck, Tony breathed out commentary. “Oh, god, yes, Steve, yes, god, but maybe not on 7th? I feel like we have beds and that might be, oh god, right there, don’t let go, but maybe an Uber and home?”

Steve chuckled against Tony’s neck, sending vibrations through his body and straight to his dick. “Good idea.”

Tony scrambled for his phone and hit the button. “Siri, order an Uber.”

“Ordering an Uber, Mr. Stark,” Siri’s automated voice chimed in the silence of the street.

“I thought you hated Siri,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s lips.

“I hate not touching you more,” Tony replied and they drank each other hungrily until Siri reported that their Uber was one block away. They barely acknowledged the man who collected them, and managed to stay clothed only because Tony told Steve he didn’t want to lose his 4.8 star rating. _(“I’m not saying no to public sex,” Tony told Steve. “I’m just saying no in an Uber.” “Got it,” Steve said, “the rating is sacred. Next time we’ll order a Lyft so I can give you a hand job as we go down FDR Drive.”)_

They stumbled through the lobby and up the elevator and into their apartment - always making sure to be touching each other somehow - but with the click of the deadbolt, all reserve snapped. Steve spun them so he pinned Tony against the front door and quickly lifted him so Tony could wrap his legs around Steve’s hips.

“Strong bean, I see,” Tony murmured.

“Just because I’m not built like Bucky doesn’t mean I can’t throw you over my shoulder,” Steve breathed. “How else do you think I hit all those home runs?”

“An expert grasp of physics I helped you master in college?” Tony sassed.

“If you’re still being sarcastic, it’s time to be horizontal,” Steve replied and carried Tony towards his room.

“Why your room?” Tony said.

“When did you last wash your sheets?” Steve asked in return.

“Your room sounds great.”

And those were the last full sentences for a while. Steve basically threw Tony onto the bed and then brought himself up to full height to strip off his shirt and trousers with efficiency. Tony followed suit and scrambled to get his clothes off of him. He reached for his boxers to shove them down and Steve held up a hand to stop him. “I wanna.”

If it was possible to get harder than Tony already was, that would have done it. Steve settled himself between Tony’s legs and began kissing, nibbling, and sucking his way down Tony’s chest. Tony felt like his skin was the only thing keeping him from going everywhere at once as Steve teased his nipples and licked over the various scars he had from all his childhood heart surgeries. He kissed them reverently and in a way that Tony had never experienced before.

Later, when they were laying in bed, spent and satisfied, Tony would wonder what made him take his shirt off so quickly for Steve, when every other partner he’d ever had never got to see his scars.

Even later, when Steve was down on one knee in front of their family, Tony would realize why.

When Steve got to Tony’s boxers, he slipped graceful fingers - fingers that curled expertly around baseballs and earned Steve hundreds of thousands of dollars a year - under the waistband. He looked up at Tony through long lashes and heavy lids. “You clean?”

“As a whistle,” Tony nodded. “Just me and my hand for eight or so months.”

“Same, but for about a year,” Steve smiled.

“You’re on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ and you haven’t gotten laid for _a year_ ,” Tony said.

“I’m a gay baseball player, Tony,” Steve said, “who’s been in love with his roommate for a fucking long time. My hand and some toys worked just fine.”

“You love me,” Tony’s breath caught.

“Yes.” Steve said simply and crawled back up Tony’s body for a kiss.

“Bottom or top,” Tony breathed into Steve’s mouth as the kiss broke.

“For you? Whatever,” Steve said, “but I can’t last through prep right now. Please, please, please, let me blow something other than candles on my birthday.”

Tony laughed and winked. “At your leisure, Captain.”

Steve’s eyebrows went up. “Well, no one has used that title in that way before.”

“We found a kink?”

“I think so, baby,” Steve said as he slid Tony’s boxers down and exposed his erect cock. “God, you are beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the dicks,” Tony sassed.

Once again, Steve looked up at him through those lashes and Tony’s heart went boom. “I only say it to you because you’re the only one I love. You are beautiful, and I love you.”

“God, you’re a sap. Better uses for your mouth, Captain Rogers,” Tony replied.

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Whatever you say, Mr. Stark,” Steve mumbled as he swallowed Tony whole without much warning. When the tip hit the back of Steve’s throat, Tony bucked up into Steve, but strong hands settled on his hips and kept him flat against the bed. Steve fluttered his tongue along the vein on the underside of Tony’s cock and Tony knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Sweetheart, if you’re not up for swallowing, I need to warn you that six years of foreplay is really hitting the fast-forward button here,” Tony moaned.

Steve responded by tightening his throat muscles around Tony’s tip and massaging his balls at the same time. Really, Tony’s resolve never stood a chance.

When he was empty, Steve popped himself off of Tony with a satisfied grin. “That was -”

“Not an appropriate birthday celebration,” Tony cut him off. “Get up here, handsome, it’s my turn.”

They spent the rest of the night going between frenzied sex and lazy cuddling, talking about how they’d each been afraid to tell the other one how they felt and what they’d do now.

“It’s not as big of a deal as it is in some other sports,” Steve said about coming out. “I don’t think I have to hold a presser or anything.”

“Maybe we just have Bucky put something on your Instagram,” Tony said. Bucky managed all of Steve’s social media after Steve nearly got himself doxxed for trolling anti-abortion activists in college.

“Or maybe we just live our lives and when people find out, they find out,” Steve replied.

“It’s gonna be pretty obvious when I start hanging out with the wives,” Tony said.

“Oh, actually,” Steve’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll just call Kay and Jaime. They’ll make sure you’re in their group shots and that’ll give ESPN something to talk about.”

“And oh, don’t I just _live_ for that,” Tony smirked.

“Sorry, babe,” Steve was quiet.

“Nope, no reason to be. I’ve been on magazine covers for years, Stark heir and all, I just get to do it for something other than my DNA now,” Tony smiled. “I like this reason a lot better.”

“I really do love you,” Steve replied.

“And I really do love you.” Tony snuggled into Steve’s side and placed kisses along his collarbone.

“Best birthday ever,” Steve whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS). Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
